Jalousie, où tu nous mènes
by Frip-Ouille
Summary: Léger spoiler de l'ép. 37 de l'anime. Riza ouvre un courrier adressé à Roy et qui contient une invitation... ROYAI. La fièvre a encore frappé !


**NdlA : FMA ne m'appartient pas, ni les Curly d'ailleurs, mais j'aime bien les deux ! (Bonheur manger un paquet de Curly, vautrée sur le canapé, devant des épisodes de FullMetal !) Et non, ma vie n'est pas triste o !**

**Attention, je me sers un peu de ce qui s'est passé dans l'épisode 37 de l'anime.**

**Warning aussi pour des pensées bizarres, un langage fleuri et je précise aussi que l'abus d'alcool est dangereux pour la santé…

* * *

**

**Jalousie, où tu nous mènes…**

C'était un jour ordinaire à Central. Les oiseaux chantaient dans le ciel bleu azur, les écureuils cherchaient des noisettes, Mustang faisait tout pour éviter d'avoir à faire son travail et Hawkeye passait son temps à le menacer des pires choses pour le forcer à retourner à ses dossiers.

Bref, que de l'ordinaire, je vous disais.

Mustang prétexta une visite des casernes pour s'échapper du bureau quelques heures.

Durant son absence, le courrier fut livré dans le service. Chacun récupéra les lettres qui lui étaient adressées.

Riza survola rapidement les enveloppes destinées à Mustang. L'une d'elles attira son attention.

Etait-ce la qualité du papier, l'écriture violette ou le lourd parfum qui s'en échappait ? Quoi qu'il en soit, Riza prit sur elle de l'ouvrir.

Elle pourrait toujours prétexter une erreur et s'excuser auprès du Colonel.

A l'intérieur se trouvait une invitation pour aller au théâtre, un mot était joint au bas duquel elle put voir un baiser de rouge à lèvre !

Mille pensées vinrent à Riza : brûler la lettre et l'invitation, les déchirer en mille morceaux, les donner à manger à Hayate, non il risquerait l'indigestion ! Mieux, les faire manger à ce coureur de jupons de Mustang !

Perdue dans ses pensées, affichant un regard machiavélique proche du psychopatheà l'idée de tout ce qu'elle pourrait faire subir à ses bouts de papier et au destinataire, elle ne se rendit pas compte que Roy était revenu dans le bureau.

« Hawkeye ! Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette tête ? »

Riza fit un bond de trois mètres de haut.

« Quoi, quelle tête ? » lui répondit-elle en cachant vivement la lettre dans son dos.

« Celle que vous faisiez lorsque je suis entré à l'instant. Et qu'est-ce que vous cachez derrière vous ?

« Rien, un truc sans importance.

« Alors pourquoi le cachez-vous ?

« Mais je ne le cache pas !

« Si vous le cachez. Sinon donnez le moi. »

Riza regarda un instant la main qu'il lui tendait, hésitant sur la conduite à tenir.

« C'est un ordre Lieutenant. »

Cette dernière phrase eut raison d'elle et elle lui tendit la lettre et son invitation.

Roy survola le courrier.

« Je suis désolée Colonel. Je l'ai ouverte par erreur. »

Maintenant, elle était rouge de honte. _Pourquoi a-t-il fallut que j'ouvre cette fichue lettre !_

Roy ne la regarda même pas lorsqu'il la congédia.

« Repos Lieutenant. Vous pouvez sortir. »

Riza referma la porte derrière elle complètement meurtrie non seulement par sa propre réaction, mais surtout par le comportement de son Colonel.

Quelques minutes plus tard, tout le monde pouvait entendre la conversation téléphonique qu'avait Mustang avec la jeune femme qui lui avait adressé le courrier en question.

Havoc poussa un long soupir.

« Encore une nouvelle copine pour le Colonel ! Ca en fait combien maintenant ? »

« J'ai perdu le compte » Lui répondit Breda.

Riza les fusilla du regard.

« Et moi qui n'arrive même pas à m'en trouver ne serait-ce qu'une seule ! C'est pas juste. Il n'y de la chance que pour les crapules.

« Havoc, tenez votre langue, vous parlez d'un supérieur. » Le reprit Riza.

Il y eut un moment de silence durant lequel ils entendirent le Colonel fixer son rendez-vous pour la soirée à venir.

Breda de nouveau se tourna vers Havoc.

« Hé Havoc, il y a Hawkeye ! Pourquoi tu l'invites pas ? »

« Hé ! » s'écria Riza.

« T'es fou Breda, Hawkeye ! Et pourquoi toi tu l'invites pas ?

« Hééééé ! » cria plus fort Riza.

« Je tiens trop à la vie pour m'y risquer ! »

« Hé Ho, je suis là ! Ca vous dérange pas de parler de moi comme si je n'étais pas là ? »

Mais les deux compères continuaient sur leur lancée et rigolaient comme des baleines en se tenant le bide.

N'y pouvant plus et au bord de l'apoplexie, Riza dégaina son arme et tira un coup en l'air.

Tout le monde se calma instantanément et le Colonel sortit prudemment la tête de son bureau.

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe ici ? Qui a encore énervé le Lieutenant ? »

« Comment ça **_encore_** ? » Demanda Riza.

Falman intervint à ce moment précis.

« Colonel, vous feriez mieux de retourner dans votre bureau, il se pourrait bien que ce soit vous qui ayez énervé le plus Hawkeye. »

« Quoi ? » Hurla Riza.

Mustang choisit d'écouter Falman et battit en retraite dans son bureau.

Breda se tourna vers Havoc en désignant Riza du menton.

« Tu vois, c'est exactement ça que je voulais te dire. »

« Très bien. Puisque c'est comme ça. Je sorts. »

Riza partit se défouler au stand de tir pendant une bonne heure. Imaginant tour à tour les têtes de Breda, Havoc et surtout Mustang dans son viseur.

Finalement, la journée se passa sans plus d'anicroches, hormis que Riza ignorait totalement ses collègues et prit un malin plaisir à empiler des tonnes de dossiers sur le bureau de Mustang.

Après tout, on se venge comme on peut !

Malgré sa crainte de se voir transpercé par douze balles, il se risqua à l'interroger :

« Hawkeye, il y a un problème ?

« Mais non Colonel, tout va pour le mieux dans le meilleur des mondes. C'est bien connu.

« Vous semblez un peu tendue.

« Vraiment ?

« Oui, un peu beaucoup en fait.

« Et alors, qu'est-ce que ça peut vous faire ? Vous êtes tranquille vous, vous allez encore faire le joli cœur ce soir au théâtre … »

Se rendant soudain compte de ce qu'elle venait de dire, Riza pinça ses lèvres et rougit.

« Désolée Colonel. Je n'aurai jamais du vous dire ça. Ce n'est pas mes affaires. »

Sans attendre de réponse de Mustang, Riza sortit du bureau.

Abasourdie, elle s'effondra sur une chaise.

Elle ne pouvait pas croire qu'elle avait dit ça à son Colonel.

Ce n'était tellement pas elle ! Et en même temps, il avait le don de la mettre sur les nerfs !

Finalement, elle se saisit de son manteau et de ses affaires et quitta le bureau.

Elle passa à l'épicerie sur le chemin du retour et s'acheta une bouteille de Margarita.

Elle se fit couler un bain moussant et tout en écoutant de la musique et jouant avec les bulles, elle sirota sa Margarita.

Elle n'avait pas l'habitude de boire et l'alcool fit rapidement son effet.

Tout en fredonnant, elle enfila une nuisette et un boléro de laine et titubante rejoignit Hayate dans son salon, la bouteille et son verre à la main.

« Tu vois Hayate, moi auzi ze peux m'amuser. »

Elle ouvrit un paquet de Curly et au plus grand bonheur de son chien s'amusa à lui en lancer.

« Un pour maman, un pour toi. »

Le petit chien sautait en l'air pour attraper les friandises inespérées. La bouteille descendait et Hawkeye était de plus en plus gaie, assise par terre à manger et lancer des Curly, tout en chantant faux par-dessus la voix des chanteurs, une foutue compil de chansons d'amour qu'elle avait achetée un soir de déprime.

Elle s'arrêta net de brailler lorsqu'elle entendit frapper à sa porte avec insistance. Elle se releva avec difficulté et atteignit tant bien que mal sa porte d'entrée.

Sans doute des voisins qui voulaient se plaindre. Et bien ils verraient ! Elle prit son flingue et arma la sécurité. Si on peut même plus se bourrer la gueule en paix.

Elle regarda dans son œilleton, mais sa vue était trouble.

« Qui ch'est ?

« Mustang, Lieutenant.

« Connais pas de Mustanglyeutnant

« Ouvrez Hawkeye, c'est votre Colonel, Roy Mustang. »

Riza ouvrit grand sa porte et regarda son Colonel puis dans le couloir.

« Kek vous faites là ? Où est vot' copine ?

« Je suis seul et je suis venue vous voir. Il faut qu'on parle.

« Ah bon. »

Roy prit le temps de la regarder plus attentivement. Il remarqua qu'elle ne portait qu'une nuisette et une espèce de gilet très court dont l'un des côtés avait glissé révélant une épaule nue. Ses cheveux bien que toujours attachés par sa barrette n'étaient pas aussi bien retenus qu'à l'ordinaire. Ses joues étaient rouges et ses yeux un peu trop dilatés.

Sans compter son haleine qui sentait la tequila et le citron vert.

« Lieutenant, vous avez bu !

« Et alors ? Travaille pas et chui chez moi. Bon vous entrez ou vous restez dehors ? »

Elle s'écarta de la porte et Roy entra. Il la suivit jusque dans son salon où elle reprit sa position à même le sol. Hayate avait profité de l'absence momentanée de sa maîtresse pour mettre son nez dans le paquet de Curly et manger tous les gâteaux restants.

« Oh, Hayate, vilain zien ! Ze suis désolée Colonel, mais y'a pu de biscuits. Vous voulez boire kek zose ?

« Non, merci.

« Ah bah tant pis, moi ze me sert ! »

Riza joignit le geste à la parole.

« Lieutenant, je ne pense pas que ce soit une bonne idée. Vous semblez avoir assez bu ce soir.

« Ze bois si z'ai envie ! Et qu'est-ce que vous faites là d'abord ? Vous deviez pas aller à l'opéra ou au théâtre… enfin ze sais pu.

« Si mais, je n'ai pas pu. Je me suis décommandé.

« Ah.

« Je peux vous demander pourquoi vous buvez ce soir ? Je ne vous ai jamais vu dans cet état.

« Parce que… Ze suis triste.

« Triste ? Pourquoi ? Qu'est-ce qui vous rend triste ?

« Perzonne ne m'aime… Zuis trop moche. »

Cette fois des larmes avaient fait leur apparition dans les yeux de Riza et coulaient sur ses joues.

« Ne dites pas ça. Ce n'est pas vrai.

« Si c'est vrai. Tout ce qu'on voit zé moi, c'est la nana avec un gros flingue, zévère et tout.

« Non, on voit aussi que vous avez bon cœur et que vous êtes loyale.

« Comme un chien. Tu parles ! »

Elle avala le reste de son verre et se resservit.

Roy se mit à sa hauteur et l'arrêta avant qu'elle ne le vide à nouveau.

« Non, pas comme un chien. Jamais. Les gens vous apprécient et vous aiment. »

Elle le regarda avec de grands yeux humides. Il passa son pouce sur ses joues pour y effacer les larmes.

« Mais pas vous. »

Elle avait les lèvres entrouvertes comme une invite. Sa poitrine à peine couverte se soulevait à chacune de ses respirations. Jamais elle n'avait été aussi tentante.

C'est d'une voix rauque qu'il lui répondit : « Si moi aussi. Surtout moi. »

Comme poussée par une force irrésistible, il se pencha vers elle. Ses lèvres allaient toucher les siennes lorsqu'il sentit une langue râpeuse lui lécher la joue. Il se tourna pour faire face à Black Hayate qui remuait la queue et aboya. Le moment était rompu.

Il aida à relever Riza.

« Allez, assez bu, il est temps d'aller au lit. »

Il la souleva dans ses bras.

« Où est votre chambre ?

« Au fond du couloir. »

Il la porta ainsi jusqu'à son lit et la déposa doucement.

« Restez avec moi. »

Roy se détourna.

« Non, il ne vaut mieux pas. Si je reste, je ne sais pas si je saurai me tenir. »

Riza se redressa et lui prit la main.

« Restez. »

Roy était écartelé entre son envie de restez auprès d'elle et la peur de commettre un acte qu'il savait irréparable.

La raison l'emporta, il fit appel à toute sa volonté et se releva.

« Riza, non. Ce ne serait pas bien. Si je reste, si nous commençons quoi que se soit, rien ne pourra plus m'arrêter. Vous ne voulez pas ça et moins non plus.

« Ze le zavais, vous ne me trouvez pas zolie. Vous ne m'aimez pas. »

Roy soupira.

« Bien sûr que je vous trouve jolie.

« C'est vrai ? »

Riza s'était assise à genoux sur son lit et le regardait avec de grands yeux innocents. Sa nuisette ne cachait pas grand-chose et si elle continuait de lui demander de rester, il ne répondrait bientôt plus de rien !

« Oui, c'est vrai, mais vous devez vous allonger et dormir, il est tard. Allez hop, sous les draps. »

Docilement, Riza se mit sous les draps que Roy lui remonta jusqu'au menton.

« De quoi vouliez-vous qu'on parle ?

« Ca peut attendre, nous verrons plus tard. Dormez maintenant. »

Riza ferma ses yeux, mais ne lâcha pas la main de Roy qu'elle avait prise et serrait contre elle. Trente secondes plus tard, Roy entendait un léger ronflement provenir de la jeune femme.

Il sourit et se pencha sur elle pour lui déposer un baiser sur son front.

Précautionneusement, il libéra sa main et se releva. Il se retourna une dernière fois pour regarder la belle endormie juste avant de partir.

Mince, une occasion comme celle là ne se reproduirait sans doute jamais. Mais s'il devait faire quoi que ce soit avec Riza, il voulait qu'elle soit parfaitement consciente de ce qu'elle faisait.

Il retrouva Hayate dans le couloir de l'entrée.

« Veille bien sur ta maîtresse pour moi cette nuit. D'accord ?

« Ouaf !

« Bon chien. »

Roy lui gratta le crâne et sortit.

* * *

Le lendemain, lorsque Riza se réveilla et se releva au bord de son lit, sa tête lui donnait l'impression de vouloir éclater sous la pression.

Sans compter son haleine de chacal !

Elle se sentit prise de nausée et se précipita dans la salle de bain pour se soulager. Une douche plus tard, elle se sentait déjà un peu mieux mais la lumière du jour lui brûlait toujours la rétine et son mal de tête s'était à peine apaisé. Et la journée ne faisait que commencer.

« Bon Dieu, on n'est pas prêt de me voir reboire un jour ! Je me demande comment le Colonel fait pour survivre à toutes ces quantités d'alcool qu'il ingurgite. »

Par sécurité pour son estomac, elle se contenta d'un café serré et laissa de côté ses tartines.

Hayate qui la voyait se déplacer avec précaution dans l'appartement, jappa avec sa laisse dans sa gueule. Il était temps pour lui d'aller faire un tour.

« Oh Hayate, moins fort je t'en prie ! On va y aller, mais doucement d'accord. »

Ils sortirent tous les deux. Riza s'étonna de trouver sa porte non fermée à clé, mais elle mit cette imprudence sur le compte de son état de la veille.

L'air frais du matin redonna des forces à Riza et lui éclaircit les idées.

Il était temps de prendre la direction du quartier général.

Son arrivée fut saluée par l'ensemble de ses collègues.

« Bonjour Lieutenant.

« Bonjour.

« Le Colonel est déjà arrivé.

« Déjà ? Suis-je si en retard que ça ? »

Riza consulta sa montre. Non pas tant que ça, à peine une demie heure. Elle poussa la porte de leur bureau.

« Bonjour Colonel.

« Bonjour Lieutenant. Vous allez bien ce matin ? »

Riza lui lança un regard dubitatif.

« Heu oui, très bien et vous ? »

Roy la regarda avec étonnement, _ce put-il qu'elle ne se souvienne de rien ?_

« Bien merci. Ma soirée a été quelque peu mouvementée hier soir.

« Ah.» _Qu'est-ce qu'il me parle de sa soirée ?_

« Et la vôtre ?

« La mienne ?

« Oui la vôtre.

« Vous voulez savoir si elle a été mouvementée ? Heu non, pas vraiment. »

_Etait-elle passée dans la cinquième dimension sans s'en rendre compte ?_

« Et comment va votre tête ? »

Là, Riza arrêta net ce qu'elle faisait et regarda son supérieur.

Comment pouvait-il savoir ? Avait-elle bu au point d'oublier ce qu'elle avait fait hier soir ? Désespérément, elle fouilla dans les bribes de sa mémoire ce qui s'était passé la veille.

Elle se rappela l'achat de la bouteille, le bain, les Curly (le paquet traînait au beau milieu de son salon ce matin), les chansons débiles…

D'une petite voix affolée elle lui demanda :

« Ma tête ? »

« Oui, votre tête. Comptez-vous me faire tout répéter aujourd'hui ? La journée va être longue alors. »

…elle avait chanté ou plutôt braillé (il faut bien qu'elle se l'avoue), des coups à sa porte…

« Pardon Colonel.

« Ce n'est pas grave. Je sais ce que c'est. »

…elle avait prit son arme pour aller ouvrir et découvrir…Oh mon Dieu !... Mustang à sa porte !

Riza, qui venait d'être touchée par la compréhension, porta une main à sa bouche.

« Vous êtes venu chez moi hier soir. »

Roy lui sourit.

« Content de voir que vous vous en souvenez. »

Riza déglutit.

« Et, qu'est-ce qui c'est passé ?

« Je vous ai trouvée fin soûle, vous m'avez fait des avances et je vous ai mise au lit.

« QUOI ! »

Riza se prit la tête dans ses mains.

« Je veux mourir… Là maintenant, tout de suite. »

« Voyons pas la peine de vous mettre dans un état pareil.

« Vous trouvez ? Je suis morte de honte, à part ça tout va bien. »

Il y eut un silence. Puis à travers ses doigts Riza lui demanda :

« Et, avons-nous fait quelque chose ?

« Si par quelque chose vous entendez coucher ensemble, la réponse est non. »

Riza poussa un soupir de soulagement.

« Je ne suis pas désespéré au point de profiter d'une femme ivre. »

_Et vlan dans ta face Riza !_

« Ok, je crois que je vais aller faire un tour. »

Riza se leva et sortit du bureau pour n'y revenir qu'une heure plus tard. Après une séance de tir, elle se sentait beaucoup plus détendue !

Elle reprit avec un air digne sa place derrière son bureau, bien décidée à ignorer son Colonel.

Au bout d'un quart d'heure, alors qu'elle était plongée dans un rapport compliqué, elle entendit la voix de Mustang.

« Et sinon, vous faites quelque chose samedi soir ? »

Riza ne put empêcher un sourire d'étendre ses lèvres.

FIN.

* * *

**NdlA : Autant dire que lorsque j'ai imaginé cette histoire au début, ça tournait plutôt au lemon, mais finalement, je n'aime pas trop ça, c'est plus facile à faire qu'à décrire avec des mots, ce qui retire toute la magie de la chose.**

**Bon sinon, ne tirez pas à boulets rouges sur l'auteur, j'ai ENCORE la crève ! Et cette fic est sans doute le résultat de ma fièvre et de mon nez enflé à force de moucher ! Foutus transports en commun où tu te chopes tout ce qui traîne ! Sans compter tous les pervers qui en profittent pour te tripoter...**

**Va falloir que j'écrive une fic un jour sur ce thème.**


End file.
